


Surana's Nightmare

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Broken Circle Quest, F/M, Fade Dream(s), Freedom, Hangover, Lost in Dreams, Nightmares, Sloth Demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the companions' fade nightmares were personalized. Why not the Warden's?</p>
<p>Takes place during the Broken Circle quest line.<br/>An elven mage who spent her whole life trapped in the Circle?<br/>I think we can do a little better than Duncan, a man she barely knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surana's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble I wrote on tumblr. Figured I'd post it here to break up my radio silence.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, thank the maker you’re awake,” Alistair sighs. “Morrigan was doing that thing again. You know. Talking.”

“I cannot imagine why. I would find better conversation with a tree trunk,” Morrigan sniffs. “Certainly more intelligent.”

“Ha,” Alistair deadpans, “another joke about me being stupid. Always so original, Morrigan.”

“Stop it, you two.” Surana groans, rubbing her head. “What are we doing here? We were…we were…”

“We,” Alistair stresses, pointedly averting his gaze from Morrigan, “were just trying to decide where to go next.”

“Where to…what?”

“Are you okay?” Alistair asks, moving into a crouch beside her bedroll. “I knew I should’ve talked you out of that last drink.”

“I was…drinking?” Her head did feel fuzzy…

“I don’t know if I would call it drinking. Consuming seems a more fitting word.”

“I suppose we both got a little carried away with the celebration,” Alistair admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

His hair does look rather ruffled. The blush rising high in his cheeks is curious…

“Carried away, indeed. The way you two twirled about the forest…” Morrigan smirks. “‘Twas quite the show.”

Surana can feel her own cheeks gaining heat.

“We were celebrating!” Surana tries not to smile at the sound of Alistair’s whine. “And we were very, very drunk.”

“What were we celebrating?” Surana rubs her temples, hoping to soothe the buzz clouding her thoughts.

“Your first leave as a Grey Warden!” Alistair grins. “Duncan thought you could use a little fresh air after being cooped up in that tower.”

“Duncan…” Surana winces, applying more pressure to her head. “But isn’t he…”

“Don’t worry, all the new recruits get a leave of duty after their first mission. One of the perks of being a Grey Warden.” Alistair’s chest puffs up the way it always does when he speaks of the Grey Wardens. “I remember my first leave.” Alistair frowns. “Well…actually, I don’t. The Chantry didn’t exactly approve of drunkards. I had my first drink. And my second…third… The rest is a little fuzzy after that.” Alistair tilts his head, his gaze faraway. “At least I didn’t lose my boots this time.”

Surana smiles at Alistair’s antics, waiting for him to pause for breath. She wants to ask about…about…

Dread Woof barks and Surana’s gaze flicks to him. He tilts his head and whines. She scratches behind his ear accordingly, releasing her hold on her head. The ache in her head quiets as she moves her other hand to his flank, sweeping her nails back and forth….back and forth…

“So…where do you want to go?”

Surana turns to Alistair and blinks.

“Go?” Her brows furrow, her hands pausing. Dread Woof yips and she resumes.

“You wanted to see the world, did you not?” Morrigan inquires. “I must admit I am eager to venture beyond the Wilds.”

“We can go anywhere you want,” Alistair grins.

“Anywhere?” Surana tries to keep the excitement out of her voice, though she can’t seem stop a grin from spreading.

“Anywhere,” Alistair confirms, his smile turning fond.

Surana presses her face against Dread Woof’s neck, hugging the hound in a tight grip. The joy building in her chest seems ready to burst.

She’s finally…free.

Not Alistair watches Surana cling to the dog. The beast meets his gaze over her shoulder and licks its chops, baring its teeth in a parody of a smile. It noses at her hair, noting the way the little elf’s grip is slowly slackening as its master drinks her in.

...


End file.
